


The way I love you

by CupOfEarleGrey



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfEarleGrey/pseuds/CupOfEarleGrey
Summary: A small warm up of Javier and his S/O cuddling and confessing just how much they love one another.





	The way I love you

"I've never loved anyone the way I love you." You whispered into the dark, just loud enough for Javier to hear. He shifted in his bedroll, turning to face you and moved close enough to catch your lips with his. Your heart thrummed with nerves and delight alike.  
"_Tú eres mi amor de mi vida._" He whispered back, breath hot against your lips. "I'm sure of it."

"Oh, Javier…" You tangled him in your arms, pulling him tightly against you as though he were the only thing anchoring you to life.  
"I love you." He sighed as he snuggled into you. "So much it hurts."  
You felt that pain in your own heart. The anxieties of daily life, never knowing when the last moment may be. Worrying every time he left on a job, anger any time someone mistreated him, fear that he may be caught by the law. Loving each other wasn't easy.

"I'll never leave you." You promised. "Never."  
"We'll be together always." He agreed, interlocking his fingers with yours and kissing your cheek.  
Realising it was wet, he withdrew and took in a small hitched breath. Then he rubbed his cheek against yours, wiping away your tears with the warmth of his skin and kissing along your face until he captured your lips again.

The kiss was searing and passionate, his body hot and strong against yours as he pinned you to the bedroll with his weight. You never wanted the contact to break. You could be alone in the dark with him forever and want for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: Tú eres mi amor de mi vida - You are the love of my life


End file.
